If You Love Someone
by ShiroiYume1998
Summary: Ayano and Kyoko finally confess to each other on a nice winter day. Even though this pains both Yui and Chitose, they both decided to just watch the girls being happy together. However, Kyoko soon realizes that Ayano isn't the only person on her mind, and Ayano simply just can't accept that. How will things turn out? Read and find out cause I'm bad at summaries.


Chapter 1 - If You Love Someone, Let Her Go Free

* * *

Author notes: Hey guys, Shiroi Yume (old pen-name: GeniusOtaku) here. It's been a while since the last time I write, I know. Anyway, you are reading this, that means my summary has made you have some interest in this story, and I want to thank you for that. For spending some time for me and my writings. I'm a non-native English speaker, so any help with grammar and spelling is appreciated.  
Enjoy ;) And please, give me some review  
"…" - Character's speech.  
_'…'_ \- Character's thoughts.

* * *

"So, what is so important that you have to drag me all the way to this empty classroom, Ayano?"  
Kyoko was smiling mischievously while glancing at the redhead standing in front of her. The redhead blushed heavily as she returned Kyouko's gaze. Her lips parted softly, she spoke with much difficulties, stuttering quite a lot due to the embarrassment.  
"T-t-Toshino Kyoko, I'll only say it once, so y-you better listen c-carefully, got it?"  
"I'm all ears here~"  
The blonde's smile remained on her face as she cheerfully replied, leaning closely towards Ayano, who was stiff due to the shyness. But of course, Kyoko knew very well what her friend were having in mind, still she couldn't but to tease the girl a little. Kyoko knew that Ayano was going to confess. The otaku had been longing and expecting for it for a long while.  
_'Come on, I'm waiting… I can't wait to tell you that I like you too, Ayano-chan!'_  
"I-I-I-I…"  
_'Now now, go ahead.'_  
"I-I… T-Toshino Kyoko… I LIKE YOU!… Ha… There… I said it…"  
After a countless number of "I", the redhead finally could let her feelings be heard. Feelings for a certain blonde, feelings that she had had since they first met. Feelings that she never had the courage to express it fully, until that moment. The confession was truly a huge achievement for her, considering her tsundere - easy to be embarrassed nature. Kyoko, however wasn't satisfied with that. Not yet.  
"Like? Oh, you mean, as a friend? Or a close friend?"  
"N-No-No no no! Wrong! You're getting it completely wrong!"  
Ayano panicked and replied with much haste. It seemed like the redhead really thought that Kyoko was misunderstanding. The reaction only made Kyoko more pleased as her teasing continued. She wouldn't stop until certain words come out of her crush's mouth. 3 simple yet meaningful words.  
"Then what is it, Ayano?"  
"I-I-I like you r-r-romantically… I l-love you… Ahhhh! That was so embarrassing! Good bye, Toshino Kyoko!"  
Unable to handle the embarrassment, Ayano grabbed her bag and tried to run away from the classroom. But her attempt to escape was a huge failure, cause before the redhead could run a single meter away, Kyoko's arms caught the girl into a tight, warm embrace.  
"Now, where do you think you're going? Right after you said you love me."  
"Aaah! Le-Let me go!"  
Ayano's face was even redder than before as she struggled. Her efforts, once again, was in vain, the otaku had no intention of letting her go anywhere.  
"You don't want to hear my answer?"  
"Your answer…?"  
As if Kyoko's question hit a soft spot, Ayano stopped resisting the hug at once. Face still flushed, she looked to ground to avoid Kyoko's gaze, waiting for the girl's answer.  
"I-like-you-too-Ayano-chan~"  
Kyoko said, slowly and loudly with the very same smile from the beginning. And that lovely smile was contagious, as the words echoed the room, it appeared on Ayano's face too, softly yet clearly. The redhead happily let herself being cradled in Kyoko's arms.  
'Chitose is going to be so proud of me when she heard about this. She's gonna praise me a lot! Oh, I'm looking forward to that.'  
Well, Ayano was right about that. Chitose was happy for her, too, as she watched them from outside the classroom. The girl sighed softly, a bitter smile was on her face.  
"Good job, Ayano-chan. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."  
She whispered very quietly, and of course the just-confessed couple couldn't hear her words at all. No one else could hear it, except a certain raven-haired girl, who was standing right next to her. Unlike Chitose, the girl wasn't smiling. She was wearing a sad, lonely expression.  
"You should stop lying to yourself, Chitose. You know you want her for yourself, as much as I want to be in Kyoko's arms rightnow."  
"But she wouldn't be happy that way. You know that well, Yui-chan. Kyoko. Not me. If I were to admit I want Ayano, love Ayano, what differences would it make? All I can do is supporting them."

Yui didn't know how to reply to that, so she just kept silent as the words crept into her mind.  
_'She's right…'_  
"You know, Yui-chan, there's a saying about this. About all of this."  
"…Huh...?"  
" If you want something very, very badly, let it go free. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with. The same goes for someone. If you truly love her, let her go free. If one day she returns to you, you'll have her for live. If she doesn't, well... perhaps you two aren't meant to be."  
"….I see…"  
"Life is unpredictable, after all. No one knows what will happen. Don't give up on your feelings just yet."  
The kuudere closes her eyes for a brief moment, nostalgia filled her heart. She knew she were being selfish, but she couldn't help but wanting Kyoko to once again depend on her, cling to her, and only her.  
_'Maybe Kyoko will return to me... Maybe...'_  
The thought calmed Yui's heart for a few seconds, but she soon began pessimistic again, dropping her head dejectedly.  
'_Who am I kidding with anyway...? Kyoko loves Ayano... I don't have a place in her heart... I'm just a friend... Just a friend...'_  
Yui winced slightly while looking down at the ground, tears streamed down her eyes, leaving behind wet trails across her beautiful cheeks. The kuudere rarely cries, she was supposed to be calm and reliable to take care of Kyoko and her daily whimsical. But the pain and hopelessness was too much for the brunette to bear, and in spite of the fact that Yui bit her lips as an effort to compose herself, her feelings kept overflowing non-stop. Chitose just gently patted Yui's head without saying, providing some comfort for Yui, and for herself as well.  
"S-so, will you be my g-g-girlfriend, Toshino Kyoko?"  
"Gladly, Ayano-chan."  
Unknowing to the pain of one-sided feelings that Yui and Chitose were suffering, the two girls were enjoying the happiness of mutual love.  
... But is it really mutual?

* * *

So, that's all for the first chapter. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more yuri action.


End file.
